<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Like a Friend by starsouptextbook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538561">Something Like a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsouptextbook/pseuds/starsouptextbook'>starsouptextbook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Other" tag due to non-binary character, Confessions, Cuddling, Dirty Jokes, Foiled Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gender is Confusing, Hashiriya Sugawara Koushi, Holding Hands, Implied Polyamorous Azumane Asahi, Kinda?, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Other, Pining, Sawamura Daichi is Dense, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, Street Racer Sugawara Koushi, Street Racing, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, because daichi is STUPID, like actually, sexual and romantic attraction are confusing as well, someone please help him, there are two original characters and they're both enablers, this took me actually forever i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsouptextbook/pseuds/starsouptextbook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>["Daichi knows a lot of things about Sugawara. However, he never expected Sugawara to have a hobby of doing crime every Thursday night at 7 p.m. sharp."]</p><p>Sawamura Daichi thinks he has Sugawara Koushi all figured out. He doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Implied Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, mentioned Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, mentioned Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Like a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work took way longer than I intended for it to. This was started on the 7th of September and released on my birthday, November 30th. The original release date was October 15th, however, this clearly did not happen. Almost three months of writer's block and academic stress culminate into this, a work I have grown to be proud of. </p><p>I could not have done this alone. Over these three months, I have gained myself another beta reader to aid me and Egg in editing. @key_stone had joined us at the start of the month, and they were the one to come up the title for this work. If they had not been there, I would have named this piece "Family Curse," after the Beirut song. They were immensely helpful in the writing and editing process and I am so glad they are working with me.</p><p>And of course, I extend my gratitude to Egg. They may think DaiSuga is a basic ship and they're completely right but it's cute. They listened to this idea back in late August and encouraged me to write the work. They came up with Suga's outfit (Except for the leather jacket; That was 100% me). They've stayed up countless times to listen to me present future writing ideas and helped me brainstorm for this piece. Their criticism helped guide me in the right direction. Really, I think this piece would have been a dumpster fire without them.</p><p>Both of my betas are incredible betas and even better people. I'm excited to work with them again in future endeavors. Thank you.</p><p>For this work, I listened to a variety of songs. Two of which were Resonance (HOME) and Family Curse (Beirut).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi knows a lot of things about Sugawara. He knows the vice captain loves spicy mapo tofu, intricate coloring books, and puzzles. He knows that Nishinoya is his favorite second year, and, after an intense game of truth-or-dare, now knows that Sugawara is absolutely willing to fuck Asahi. However, he never expected Sugawara to have a hobby of doing crime every Thursday night at 7 p.m. sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara isn't perfect. This may sound unromantic, but to Daichi, it’s neither romantic nor unromantic, rather, he finds it interesting. Sugarawara may not be perfect, but none of the third-years (Or anyone else, for that matter) are either. Kiyoko has given at least 20 people stick-and-poke tattoos in the last month alone. Asahi skipped school once with Nishinoya to go on a date in Tokyo and the two of them have been found making out in the supply closet together at least twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Daichi thinks about Sugawara way more than what can be considered heterosexual. The issue with that is more that they run a volleyball team together, not that it would be gay (It took Daichi a while to move past the internalized homophobia, but he did it). Captains and vice captains can’t sleep with each other. Then again, Bokuto and Akaashi are said to have done it. They’re fine now, Daichi’s sure. He hasn’t heard any issues with them yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with the year starting to move quicker and the summer starting to close, many third-years take final grasps at the hope spurred by the warm season. Daichi has heard about more confessions than ever before, and honestly, it’s starting to take a toll on him. Every night, he makes an elaborate plan in his head to tell Sugawara how he feels. He thinks of how he’ll approach him with confidence, look him in the eyes, and tell him. Sugawara would be so charmed and say yes, and maybe they’ll even kiss. Of course, in every one, Sugawara says yes, which Daichi thinks may just be an impact of his inflated ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, when Daichi is dreaming of these YA-novel romance scenes, Michimiya’s face cuts through, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, giving a small nod of surrender. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, Daichi. I thought we would have been good together</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Daichi can still hear her say. Being in the closet was starting to suffocate him, sure, but he didn’t want to run the risks of coming out just to soften the blow for her. He hadn’t even considered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all the thoughts about Suga’s little beauty mark just beneath his eye and his hair that was probably very soft and Daichi wanted to run his hands through it so much and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my God his thighs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s able to push them aside during school and volleyball practice. Of course, when he gets home they're put back into focus, and those fantasies run through his head. Daichi has thought about the pale-haired teammate during every task, whether it be washing dishes or tucking his younger siblings into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would sometimes dream of future years, a place where Daichi would make dinner most nights. And after, while he would be washing the dishes in the apartment they would own together, Sugawara would walk over and hug Daichi from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder. Maybe he would be going by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Koushi </span>
  </em>
  <span>by then—or would </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara Daichi </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound better? Would he want kids? Daichi does, and sometimes, he looks through baby name websites. He knows he’s way too young, but hey, it couldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi knows Asahi has noticed the way he looks at Sugawara. Of course he has, they’re in the top ten list of the people Asahi loves most, according to Asahi. How wouldn’t he know? He’s seen the flustered look Daichi gets whenever Sugawara leans on him slightly after falling asleep on bus rides or during movie nights. Asahi has been the recipient of Daichi’s panicked texts, begging for an answer to the question, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I put my arm around him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And Asahi was the one who sat him down, looked him in the eyes, and said, “Jesus Christ, Daichi. You wanna fuck him so bad it’s almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Daichi was stunned after hearing Asahi be so vulgar, his mind only experiencing one emotion: pure fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi, with the exception for that one time, would respond with gentle encouragement and a good listening ear for when Daichi wanted to talk about Sugawara. The three would have sleepovers sometimes, and Sugawara would always fall asleep first, and stay asleep the longest. Daichi and Asahi have ran experiments to see what would wake their friend up. Research has concluded that only Sugawara can wake Sugawara up, and that was that. One night, they take advantage of this opportunity, and Daichi and Asahi comment about the boy sleeping in the next futon over. Asahi may have Nishinoya, but he sure isn’t blind, and can understand why Daichi loves looking at Sugawara. He is, admittedly, attractive. However, he stays silent, only offering an occasional nod, when Daichi talks about how beautiful Sugawara is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi-san, his hair is so soft, he looks like an angel. I want to touch him, I want to kiss his forehead and his cheeks and his…” Daichi trailed off with a groan, burying his face in his pillow. Asahi chuckled and handed Daichi his phone, where Noya had been listening in on the conversation for the past twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Daichi-san! Ready for my special request?” Nishinoya sounded like he was   about to suggest something crazy. Daichi does not bother answering, Nishinoya will say whatever he wants, ready or not. “Kiss him, Daichi-san. If you say he’s such a heavy sleeper, he won’t notice. Kiss him.” Asahi’s eyes widened, and he went to reach for the phone, but Daichi moved quicker than him and jerked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t. I refuse,” Daichi responded, eyes glancing at the still-sleeping Sugawara. “That would be wrong. I wouldn’t kiss him if I didn’t know he wanted it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, alright,” Nishinoya murmured, sounding a little disappointed. “Well, if and when you two ever kiss, tell me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation didn’t last long after that. Daichi’s eyelids were drooping, and Asahi, already tucked inside his futon, was only responding with low hums to Nishinoya’s somehow still-energetic voice. Eventually, they all said their goodnights and the room went silent. Daichi, once so tired, found himself awake even after Asahi drifted off. When he finally started to be dragged down by fatigue, he closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he thought he heard Sugawara whisper a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Daichi had no strength left to check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura? Do you have any comments you want to make before we break for the night?” Takeda looks exhausted, his eyes begging Daichi not to say anything too lengthy. Ukai shifts uncomfortably, probably mentally preparing himself for a speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll spare you all for today. Have a nice night, everyone.” As the team scrambles away, Sugawara slinks up to Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much. You?” Daichi wants to head home immediately, but Sugawara has a playful tone in his voice, and Daichi can’t help but follow along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a...</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight where I’ll be a main attraction. Wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later. Meet me in front of Sakanoshita at 6:15, okay?” Sugawara says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I wear anything specific?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look cute in those formal shirts, but you’ll be better off in casual clothes.” Daichi’s heart does a backflip when Sugawara calls him cute. “Anyway, I’ve got to go! See you then!” Sugawara heads off, whistling a happy tune. Daichi stands in shock for a moment before he hears the volleyball cart being dragged into the gym again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi-san, can I practice late with Kageyama?” Hinata offers, “We’ll lock up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Go home, both of you.” Ignoring Hinata and Kageyama’s mewls of disappointment, Daichi steps out of the gym wearing the biggest grin he can muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets home, Daichi jumps into the shower and uses the honey and lavender scented soap and shampoo he bought after Sugawara commented it was his favorite scent back in second year. He puts on a plain white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a plain black jacket, and puts 5,000 yen into his pocket, just in case he and Sugawara want a quick dinner. Daichi checks himself over in the mirror. He looks casual enough that he could probably blend into a crowd of teenage boys and be unnoticed. Daichi takes a couple deep breaths before checking the time. It’s 6:00. Daichi leaves a note for his mother when she comes home. Then, with a silent smile, he slips out of his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi has walked to Sakanoshita Store over a thousand times, he’s sure. He knows this neighborhood like the back of his own hand. For a brief moment, he worries that Ukai will spot him and Sugawara and start questioning why two teenagers are going somewhere on a school night. When he finally reaches the store, he sees that Ukai doesn’t even notice him, his nose buried in a book. However, his relief is short lived when someone taps on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be home, Sawamura?” Takeda inquires. Daichi spins around way too fast to be unsuspicious. The teacher could be really scary sometimes, and Daichi was not too interested in dealing with that alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have plans, Takeda-sensei,” Daichi says, trying his best not to stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With whom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will you two be doing?” Takeda presses further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi hates lying. He doesn’t want to say that he doesn’t know, but it just wouldn’t be himself to make up a story. So he says the first thing that comes to his mind, that must be at least half-true, “We’re not sure yet, but we may go watch the sunset.” </span>
  <span>Daichi has a poker face, feigning calmness, but his brain starts to go into panic mode. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, that sounds really gay. Takeda seems really cool and supportive but I really don’t want him to be part of the We Know Daichi Likes Dick Club because then there will suddenly be four members not including myself and one of those people will be a modern Japanese literature teacher.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda seems to believe him and gives him a smile. “Oh, how nice! I’ve heard from my students that a lot of confessions are being done up on that really big hill at sunset.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi lets out a nervous chuckle. “Oh no, that’s not it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda chuckles back. “Okay then, Sawamura. Whatever you say. Just be safe and be responsible. I’ll see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tomorrow.” Daichi does not want to ask Takeda what the Hell he means by </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever you say</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he is sure that discussion would make him shit himself if this one made his brain almost shut down. Takeda says goodbye and enters the store, and Daichi walks away from the entrance. Just then, a silver Corvette stops in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi!” The window is rolled down to reveal Sugawara, his eyes outlined with makeup. “Here, let me get out.” When he opens the door of the car and slides out, Daichi flushes red. Sugawara is wearing tight, high-rise black jeans, with rips on the thighs and chains hanging off the waist, a cropped white t-shirt, tall combat boots, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>leather jacket</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shifts uncomfortably. If Sugawara was wondering if he was hot, all he would need to do is look at Daichi’s pants for an answer. “We should probably go now. Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san are both in the store, probably watching us. I think they think we’re off to do crime or do drugs or whatever,” Daichi says, nearly stumbling over his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Hop on in!” As Daichi crosses in front of the car to the other side, he wonders how expensive the car must be. He knew the Sugawara family had money, but for some reason, he didn’t expect them to use that money on a sports car for their eighteen-year-old son. When Daichi buckles himself in, Sugawara starts the car. It moves slowly at first, but once they’re a couple streets away from the Sakanoshita Store, Sugawara practically floors it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Suga!” Daichi screams. Sugawara slows down a bit, not wanting to worry his friend, but still keeps a devilish grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t like the adrenaline that pumps through you when you’re in a fast car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, because I’m usually fearing for my life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Daichi-san...I don’t think you’re going to like what we’re going to, then.” Sugawara makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound as he strums his fingers on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hashiriya, Daichi. I drive fast cars and I make money off of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t. Stop the car. We’re not going there. Street racing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I don’t care if you look hot, I can’t have you in a car accident! Or in jail for the night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara pulls over to the side of the road and puts his hand on Dachi’s arm. “Daichi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called you hot, I’m sorry. You’re hot and I’m sorry for saying it but more importantly I don’t want you to get hurt.” Daichi is embarrassed. How could he have let that slip?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t mind it. I like dressing to impress others. And I get it, you’re worried. But I’ve done this before, I promise. Everyone there has done it before. We haven’t had an accident in like a decade and a half. We’re on deserted roads. I don’t drink or do drugs while driving. I promise I’m safe and you’ll be safe, too.” Sugawara’s eyes are soft, but Daichi doesn’t need to see that to know he means it. Sugawara starts to move his arm upwards, rubbing Daichi’s shoulder before bringing it up to his face, cupping his cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, okay. Suga is trying to seduce me into letting him take us wherever. And it's working</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’re really a sweet guy, aren’t you, Daichi?” Daichi gulps, trying to come up with an answer, but Sugawara cuts him off. “You’re really touch-starved, too. But that's okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not touch-starved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaning </span>
  </em>
  <span>into my touch. Do you have something you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I want you to drive me to wherever you were planning to go. I trust you. And I’ll be there for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting change of heart,” Sugawara chuckles. “Okay, Daichi. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the drive, the two sit comfortably without speaking, the radio playing nostalgic-sounding songs as the countryside passes by through the windows. Then, Sugawara asks a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, do you ever wish you could live in, say, Tokyo or Sendai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me if I’d rather live in a big city, rather than a mountainous countryside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much. It interests me, your opinion on our surroundings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Daichi takes a moment to think. Honestly, he loves the quiet way more than the hustle and bustle of either of the cities, but should he say city? He wants to have Sugawara agree with him, but decides it is probably better to tell his true, honest opinion. “I prefer it here, in the quiet countryside. I like the mountains. The city feels so loud sometimes, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I know, right? I feel the concrete and steel of the city suffocating me every time I go!” Sugawara responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi smiles and tilts his head towards the window. “Asahi likes the city. I was surprised when I found out such a quiet, anxious person would like the constant noise and danger the cities may have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes to window shop, and you can’t really do that here. He says it’s for </span>
  <em>
    <span>artistic inspiration</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I say you can get the same amount of inspiration here as you can anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Asahi wants to go for more of a city vibe?” Daichi suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bleh. I don’t know why he would. So weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scenery turns more and more empty as Sugawara drives, much to Daichi’s confusion. “Aren’t we supposed to be going </span>
  <em>
    <span>towards </span>
  </em>
  <span>the city for a street race?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I race in the countryside on old mountain roads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi raises his eyebrows, amused. “Like in Initial D?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckles. “Yes, just like in Initial D. Except I don’t really like drifting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a good senpai you are, living out the plot of a manga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t get into a crash like that kid, I promise,” Sugawara says with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Suga, can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Are you okay? Oh, is this a love confession? Because let me tell you right now, I’ll pull over so you can spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes Sugawara, but he doesn’t really want to confess right now, in a car, driving through a place with no emotional significance. “Oh, no, it’s not, uhm…” Daichi shifts in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, bummer.” Sugawara looks genuinely disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, how did you start street racing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fun story,” Sugawara shrugs with both hands on the steering wheel. “Must have been my cousin, Shion, who helped me first get into it. She seems like a super straight-laced geeky girl on the outside, but really, she does the most badass stuff. She helped me get this outfit! Anyway, one day, I must have been a first year or something, and I was complaining about how annoyed I was with whatever, probably my hair, and she just cut me off and went, ‘Hey, Koushi, let’s go to a street race.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so nervous that time, because I was like sixteen and I didn’t want my life to end with me going to jail forever, but that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the punishment you’ll recieve if you do get caught, which you won’t. Anyway, she took me to this race, and I watched her race a couple of times, and it just seemed so fun. I asked her to teach me how to drive, which she did, and just this year, on my eighteenth birthday, I got my license!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would not shut up about that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was excited! Okay but even before I got my license, Shion was letting me race with her car. Bad decision, I know, but I had so much fun. The Thursday after my birthday...no, the next Thursday after, the twenty-first, I went to a street race. I used Shion’s car then, because I didn’t get this one until July. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I got about forty thousand yen from it. The people there were pretty nice to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good. I thought I was going to fight off a bunch of hoodlums for you,” Daichi jokes. “Could have gotten good use out of these arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have really sexy arms, Daichi-san,” Sugawara remarks. “Your hands, too. They would look good wrapped around, ah, nevermind...” Daichi has no clue where these compliments are coming from. Sugawara does occasionally say dirty things to Daichi in a joking manner because they’re friends. Daichi sees something in the distance, and he cranes his neck to see it better. There are a bunch of cars and a group of people all gathered around a small gas station and store. “I guess you’ve spotted it,” Sugawara says as he starts to slow down the car. “We’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi didn’t expect Sugawara to receive </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheers </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he got out of the car. Still a bit nervous, Daichi sits inside the car and tries to mentally plan out what the Hell could happen between now and whenever he and Sugawara leave. Girls and guys approach the car, all trying to speak to Sugawara at the same time, but Sugawara gives them a smile and holds up his hand. Daichi is still in his own mind as Sugawara opens the door for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, this is Sawamura Daichi, a good friend of mine. Be nice to him, okay?” Sugawara’s voice is soft as he introduces Daichi, almost as soft as his touch when he goes to reach for Daichi’s hand to help him out of the car. Just then, Daichi can feel every eye on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a handsome lad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura, huh? That family’s got nice genes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga-san, you really got lucky with this one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an androgynous-looking person with pink hair leaning on a chic black car. They beckon to Sugawara, leaving Daichi alone with strangers. Daichi didn’t mean to ignore their compliments, but he was too busy watching Sugawara and the pink-haired racer talk. When Sugawara leans closer, the other racer’s lips are mere inches from his hair as he locks eyes with Daichi. Sugawara jerks back, face red. “Daichi! I have someone you need to meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi approaches the black car, the other racer laughing heartily as Sugawara quietly scolds him. They reach out their hand, grasping Daichi’s firmly. “My name is Akiyama Hibiki. Pleased to see you in the flesh, Daichi. Koushi here has talked a lot about you,” they say as Sugawara hides his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Koushi? Who is this Akiyama? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, thank you. Akiyama-san. I cannot tell, and I mean no disrespect, but are you a girl or a boy?” Daichi cringes inwardly as the words come out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi cocks his head in confusion. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi, has Daichi-san never met someone who is queer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he has,” Sugawara chuckles. “He knows quite a few, actually. Some he doesn’t even know about yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi is still confused, but he turns back to Akiyama. “So, Akiyama, tell me more about yourself. I’m sorry for asking that question just now, it must have been extremely inappropriate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get asked that question quite a bit, and I understand why people ask that. Most don’t know me and are just confused. It makes me a little proud, knowing that I’m androgynous enough to confuse people. When I was still questioning and trying to figure things out, that’s one thing I really wanted, y’know? And to finally find a label that fit, too, but I tossed that out the window years ago. So I’m somewhere between non-binary and not giving a shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, going back to more general knowledge about myself. Like I said earlier, I’m Akiyama Hibiki, you can call me whatever, I’m fine with anything, I’m chill like that. I’m nineteen years old. As you can probably tell, I do street racing, I’ve been doing it since I was seventeen. I really love my dog, her name is Rin, and I run a blog on Tumblr documenting her life. I’ll have Koushi send you the url, if you’d like. She’s like, seriously cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go to a university in Sendai and I study political science, but I scheduled my classes so they wouldn’t interfere with Thursday racing. Oh, and I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like takoyaki and dorayaki, so if you ever have any extra lying around the house for whatever reason-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi isn’t going to come to races just so he can give you dorayaki. He’ll come to races to watch me race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And give me dorayaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And give you dorayaki,” Daichi agrees. Akiyama’s face lights up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this one, Koushi. You should’ve had him come earlier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi forces a smile. Akiyama seems to be so comfortable with Sugawara, and while Daichi would be happy for him if he was dating Akiyama, he can’t help to feel a hint of jealousy. Daichi doesn’t even refer to Sugawara by his first name, yet Akiyama does? “Akiyama, how did you and Sugawara meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, through racing, of course,” says Akiyama. “But I knew Shion from when she started racing, so when she first brought Koushi, she introduced him to me. She’s a neat girl. After Shion started to dedicate more time to school, Koushi came more, and we bonded over our shared interests. Now, Koushi’s like my apprentice in the world of street racing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dating?” Akiyama and Sugawara share a brief look of shock before bursting into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! I’m greyromantic,” Akiyama explains once they stop laughing. Daichi’s face twists into confusion. “I very rarely feel romantic attraction. That and Koushi here is still in high school.” Daichi notices Akiyama throws Sugawara a glance, but he can’t pin what exactly they’re trying to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara then gestures over to the crowd. “They’re starting the races!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going, Suga?” Daichi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now! Akiyama is going too, but after me. If both of us win all our races, we’ll be racing against each other.” As Sugawara talks, Akiyama gets into their car. “You should stand off the road so you don’t get in the way.” Sugawara leads Daichi towards where most of the crowd was standing. Racers start to line their cars up as Sugawara places Daichi right in the front. “You stay right here, pretty boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t need it, but thanks!” Before Sugawara turns around, his voice goes low, and he murmurs, “I wanna hear you screaming my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi stands open-eyed as Sugawara saunters away. Daichi is too in his own head when the cars line up. He sees Sugawara’s car, but his lips are seemingly stuck together. Daichi closes his eyes when the marshal signals the start of the race. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Daichi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara brought you here for you to have fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> not to blank out because you’re confused or overwhelmed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi can hear a distant voice call out to the crowd. “Sugawara Koushi advances to the next round!” The cheering around him gets louder. Daichi opens his eyes and sees Sugawara lifting his arms in victory, and just across from Daichi, Akiyama claps. Sugawara and his competitor drive away, and Akiyama’s car drives up to the starting line. A girl wearing a bomber jacket is in the other car. Daichi cranes his neck, looking for Sugawara, but gives up, figuring he is off preparing for the next race. He watches Akiyama win, and after Akiyama, a middle aged man, and after him, a tiny woman with neon blue hair, still in her office clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but could you explain how this will proceed?” Daichi asks a boy with a head full of cowlicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well all four of them will race. I have my money on Suga, but I think Kubo-san, the woman with the hair, has a pretty good chance, too. Oh wait,” The boy smirks.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re Suga-san’s friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” The boy runs a hand through his hair, trying to loosen a knot. “He’s a handsome one, don’t you think? He’s so friendly, I’d love to get his number.” Daichi keeps his eyes focused on Sugawara, whose right hand has missed the pant pocket and has slipped into a rip just below it. “As a friend, of course. I wouldn’t want to interfere with you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Daichi a moment to process what Cowlick Head said, but once he does, he flushes red. “No, there’s nothing between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” says Cowlick Head. He nods in the direction of where Sugawara is. “From the way you look at him, I can tell you want something. And from the way he looks at you, not to mention how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>talks </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you, he wants the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re one of those,” hums Cowlick Head. Daichi tries to summon a rebuttal, proving he’s not homophobic or whatever, but Cowlick Head cuts him off. “Dense as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dense!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get anywhere if you keep saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara Koushi advances to the next round!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness, I’m not looking forward to what would happen with you if he loses,” Cowlick Head mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cowlick Head seems to be snarky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too </span>
  </em>
  <span>snarky. “Anyone here who you’re into?” Daichi challenges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akiyama,” Cowlick Head replies simply. “They’re gorgeous. I’ll never try anything, though. I’m only sixteen and they’re nineteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi feels his annoyance disappear. Cowlick Head seems to be genuinely bummed out by this. “Sorry to hear that, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noboru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noboru</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have yet to be in your situation, but I am sure it is a painful one. I can’t tell you to stop admiring Akiyama, but I can assure you that one day, when you’re older, someone will admire you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how you admire Suga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly like how I admire Suga.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Except, hopefully, if I like them back, I won’t be a chicken like you.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“We run a volleyball team together. I don’t want to cause any issues with the team if we’re in a relationship together.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Noboru looks amused. “You could date secretly. Like in a rom-com.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want my first dating experience to be based on a rom-com.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be your first, last, and only, so make it count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi feels like Noboru is about to shoot him at point-blank range. This kid is two inches shorter than Daichi and probably ten kilograms lighter, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi feels intimidated. “Can you...can you explain what you just said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Suga are practically made for each other, I’m sure. I’m so sure, I’m willing to bet both my arms and my older brother on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so? Us two? Noboru, Suga and I haven’t even started dating yet. Don’t get your hopes too high,” Daichi feels like he recognizes this kid, and now this whole situation is a lot more uncomfortable. “You said you had an older brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. His name’s Hayato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother’s name is Hayato? I know a Hayato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know. You’re Sawamura Daichi. You went to middle school with my brother. I’m Ikejiri Noboru. Hayato still thinks you’re hot, but don’t let him distract you from Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You’re his little brother? He thought I was hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akiyama Hibiki advances to the next round!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi does not want to discuss what Noboru just said. His old teammate thinking he’s hot? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What can he do about that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “How much is this victory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noboru shakes his head. “I don’t even know. A lot, probably? If Suga wins this, he’ll be able to buy you a ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noboru</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noboru holds up his hands and laughs. “Okay, okay. Now watch the race. You’ll see Suga winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t think Akiyama stands a chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Especially not when you’re here to cheer Suga on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi turns his focus to Sugawara. The setter’s grey locks are caught in the wind, and he’s looking straight at Daichi. It seemed as if he had just been waiting for him to pause from his conversation with Noboru. The world is silent for a moment. Daichi can’t pin the feeling on Sugawara’s face: Is it affection or nostalgia? It’s bittersweet and Daichi thinks that he’s found himself in a shoujo manga. Sugawara gazes back at him with such intensity Daichi feels that either of them may shatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now, let us watch Sugawara Koushi and Akiyama Hibiki! Please remember to finalize your bets! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The bubble encasing them bursts. Sugawara straightens the collar on his leather jacket—</span>
  <em>
    <span>that jacket will be the death of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi thinks—and turns away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m holding on too tight to a dream that is still out of reach</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi keeps these words on the tongue of his mind, letting the taste of it seep into every nook and cranny.  It tastes like bitter medicine. He needs to know this. He’s not in a story, where every character gets their fair share of love. He’s a teenage boy on a volleyball team watching his co-captain commit a crime and make money off of it. It’s life. Things will move on quicker than he’ll ever be able to keep track of. In a year from now, Sugawara may not even be present anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noboru is silent, and Daichi doesn’t make an attempt to revive the conversation. Sugawara has already gotten into his car, but Akiyama is in a conversation with the girl in the bomber jacket who raced before, presumably discussing bets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi drags himself back to the moment just before. The sunset’s vibrant colors around Sugawara made him seem almost ethereal. Daichi must have looked dumbstruck. Is that how those ordinary people felt when they supposedly saw an angel, or when some supernatural being reached out from wherever and made themselves known? Daichi shudders. He wasn’t supposed to see Sugawara then, was he? Maybe a spirit was speaking to him, urging him to make a move…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akiyama is gone from sight, moving their car next to Sugawara’s. Daichi then feels his joints moving, and, while ignoring Noboru’s calls, walks to where the finish line is. He wants to see Sugawara fly past him, with Akiyama just behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marshal lifts her flags, and the two cars go faster than anything Daichi has ever seen. A silver Corvette breezes past the finish line just a moment before the chic black car does. Daichi finds himself to be the first one cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara Koushi has won the race! If you are scheduled to race in the next block, please go to Ogawa-san within the next fifteen minutes to check in…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara bursts out of his car, a huge smile on his face. Akiyama calmly gets out of their car and shakes Sugawara’s hand. They nod at Sugawara, and he smiles even more widely. He straightens his back and speedwalks over to Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice win, Su-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara wraps Daichi tightly in his arms, effectively cutting him off. “Daichi…” Letting go and backing up, Sugawara has the most candid expression on his face that Daichi has ever seen. “I really like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s mind taps out. “Oh, like a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi. You-” Sugawara shakes his head. “Just come with me.” He pulls Daichi by the sleeve of his black jacket, off to a shady, secluded area. “Nobody can see us here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Daichi. I just...really like you. Not as friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi, with his mental state a combination of disbelief, density, and willingness to play coy, gives a sweet smile. “Can you explain further?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” says Sugawara. He lifts himself up onto his toes and their cheeks brush against each other as he leans in towards Daichi’s ear. “I want you to rail me in the backseat of my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that’s gay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi sucks in a breah. “Suga, not now. That would be uncomfortable. You deserve a pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A single pillow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You deserve a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really. Just—</span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I just got sick and tired of this weird dense whatever of yours and I thought I’d make a move? Am I reading this wrong?” Sugawara takes a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not, you’re really attractive and I’m really into you too, but I don’t want to do much on the first few dates. Technically, we’re not even dating yet,” Daichi explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then let’s just get this out of the way. Do you want to go on a date with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi brings his hands up and puts them on Sugwara’s shoulders. “Can I do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I..” Sugawara trails off, and instead leans into Daichi. Trying to focus on Sugawara, Daichi starts to play with his hair. Daichi thinks back to how he’s always loved Sugawara’s hair, and now that it’s finally between his fingers, he loves it even more. Back in their first year, Sugawara became fast friends with Asahi and Daichi. The two soon learned of Sugawara’s hair. It has always played an antagonistic role in his life, as his family had a genetic predisposition to greying early. In recent generations, the greying started as early as twenty. Sugawara always said that he had managed to get the short end </span>
  <em>
    <span>of </span>
  </em>
  <span>the short end: His hair started to lose its color when he was eleven. His classmates would poke fun at him, calling him an old man. When he finally got to Karasuno, a fresh start, he started looking into dyeing his hair it's original color. One day, after practice, he mentioned this to Asahi and Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look like my grandfather!” Sugawara would complain, pulling lightly at his hair. His nose scrunched up and he bared his teeth a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, grandfathers have wrinkles. Suga-chan has a smooth, pretty face,” Asahi rebutted. Sugawara stopped walking, his teeth hidden behind his lips as his expression shifted from frustration to awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think my face is pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youthful, too!” Asahi nodded. “Would you prefer handsome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either is fine,” Sugawara confirmed. “Really, though. You don't believe I should fix up my hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi smiled. “Yeah, I don't believe you should. I think the grey looks nice. Wait—I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>silver </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be a better way to describe it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi listened to Asahi compliment Sugawara left and right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So sappy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asahi isn't gay. Why is he being so nice to Suga?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sugawara headed off in a different direction, Daichi stopped Asahi at a corner. ‘What was that all about? Are you hiding something from me? Do you like Suga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga’s ego needs some boosting. I feel so bad for his greying hair. It must really be terrible to have hair look so old when you’re still so young,” Asahi explained, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the Suga thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi laughed, but didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Sugawara was practically pelted with compliments from both Asahi and Daichi. Daichi was still just a tad hesitant, he did not want to embarrass Sugawara, but Asahi was complimenting him without restraint. Weeks of this went by, and then Sugawara invited them both over one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready to dye my hair completely silver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi pumped his fist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this actually Asahi, or is it an imposter in Asahi’s body?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daichi was still sort of confused about how passionate Asahi was about this project to help Sugawara love his hair. Now the comments have gone a little far, with calling Sugawara attractive and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Daichi thinks he’s a bit confused himself, because now he actually means these comments. If you narrow your eyes a bit, Sugawara </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty hot, but Daichi was saying that from a purely heterosexual perspective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Daichi and Asahi bleached and dyed Sugawara’s hair for him. It took a while, as none of them had ever dyed hair before. Daichi asked something about whether or not it would be more reasonable for Sugawara to dye his hair in a professional setting. Sugawara refused, saying that it was better that friends were doing it rather than a stranger. After they finished dyeing, Sugawara sunk into a chair. “Ack, my shoulders feel so stiff after sitting still for so long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Suga. Let me help,” said Asahi as he placed his hands on Sugawara’s shoulders. He started massaging his shoulders and Sugawara let out a groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that’s hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daichi doesn’t think about it until he and Asahi walk home together hours later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, have you ever thought you may be into guys?” Asahi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. I’ve been dedicated to volleyball and my studies so I haven’t really thought about attraction,” Daichi thought for a moment, before flushing red after remembering the event from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s voice was hushed and calm, he sounded almost reassuring. “It’s Suga that is making this all confusing, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Daichi admitted. “It’s really confusing. Probably your fault with all the complimenting.” Asahi gave a small chuckle. “But it’s bad, too. I mean, what man loves another man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freddie Mercury, Gianni Versace, Giorgio Armani, the list can go on. And it’s not just celebrities, it’s regular people, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And people are okay with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone, but there’s a lot of people who are okay with it, such as myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you support gay people? Would you support me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Daichi,” Asahi said with a smile, then suddenly grew shy once more. “I love you, like a lot. You and Suga both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi sighed. “Yeah, Daichi. As a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Daichi’s turn to smile. “Okay, Asahi. You support me, so I guess I like Suga now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it some time. Sleep on it. See how you feel in the morning. In a week. Liking people takes a while to really get a start,” Asahi explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanna start liking him now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, calm down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi cringes as he recalls the memory. Something seemed off about Asahi then, but he couldn’t determine what it was. Instead, he stares down at Sugawara, whose face is buried in the crook of Daichi’s neck. Sugawara’s hair doesn’t seem damaged from dye at all, maybe he stopped needing it a while ago. Then, Sugawara moves his face so he can speak. “I won 80,000 yen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Daichi responds. “I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you weren’t a loser and came with me even though we’re breaking the law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s because I like you. I wouldn’t let anyone else get away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara laughs and wriggles his way out of Daichi’s grip, which softens once he tries to escape. “Come on. I need to pick up my prize money. Then I wanna take you somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it going to be the house of a drug lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Daichi. We’re gonna be dealing heavy narcotics from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two leave the shadowy enclave and make their way towards the main racing area. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so happy right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi thinks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe Suga likes me back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi strolls over towards Sugawara’s car, where Akiyama is waiting, seemingly unaffected from the loss. “So, pretty boy. How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Koushi discussed his intentions with me earlier this week. He’s been planning this for days, so I hope it went well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did, Akiyama. I’m very glad he told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akiyama snorts. “It took you long enough to figure out he wanted to be more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>a friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi flushes bright red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really that transparent? Or did Suga tell Akiyama?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I may have frustrated Suga with my doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t doubt, Daichi. It was just you being a dense guy. For Koushi’s sake, please refrain from being like that in the future.” Akiyama’s confident smile turns into a smirk and Daichi can feel the air around them get colder. “Or you’ll have to reckon with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Daichi promises, every hair on the back of his neck standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! You’ll bring dorayaki next time, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Suga brings me back, then sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. See you then!” Akiyama turns around and sashays towards the crowd, which Sugawara seems to be drowning in. Daichi smiles, unsure whether it came from laughter or genuine happiness. Finally, Sugawara slips through a break in the human wall and rushes over to Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all knew, somehow. They were all very proud,” he explains. “A little overexcited, but I won’t complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re happy,” murmurs Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Let’s get out of here and go to that place I wanted to take you. I’ve got a lot of stuff on my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready to hear it.” The two teenagers climb into the car and Sugawara starts to drive off. He doesn’t go too fast, like how he did before, and drove with one hand on the steering wheel. Sugawara is driving on the same roads he drove on before, which leads Daichi to believe that he’s taking him back home. While Daichi felt that he was drenched in anxious sweat, Sugawara seemed to be exuding sleek confidence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The stressful part is over, you can relax around him now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> one part of Daichi’s mind comforted. The other part didn’t dare do any of that: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that you’re a thing, you’ve got to really step it up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, you look so stiff. Loosen up a bit! It’s just you, me, and the mountains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Daichi sinks further into the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Daichi,” Sugawara flashes him an award-winning smile. “You’d be damned if you didn’t think I’m a bit on edge right now as well. The adrenaline is still pumping through my veins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean no disrespect, but how much longer is the drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being disrespectful,” Sugawara reassures. “And just a minute or two more. We’re going to this special hill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the one where all those confessions are happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Absolutely not.” Sugawara starts driving up a steep hill. “This one is better. Higher. I wanted us to see the sunset but as you can probably tell,” Daichi looks through the window. The sun must have set around an hour ago. “The sun is already gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The faint lights and the warm air. It’s still nice to just be sitting there. Probably will be better with you.” Daichi’s cheeks shift to a blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara really knows how to flatter people</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi decides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m excited to see what’s next.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the top of the hill, Sugawara practically leaps out of the car. He runs to the other side to open the door for Daichi. “This is probably my most favorite place in Japan. Other than the club room and the gym, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The club room is stinky,” Daichi reminds Sugawara, taking his hand as he steps out. “Teenage boys smell bad and now the club room smells bad too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, don’t remind me. I love it for the memories, not the smell.” Sugawara scrunches his face in disgust. “I think we’re going to have to take it upon ourselves to fumigate that place before we graduate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi throws his head back in a hearty laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This night has been incredible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sugawara, still holding his hand, leads him to a flat area a comfortable distance away from the edge of the steep hill. They sit together, Sugawara instantly clinging to the taller boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, he’s cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish this had happened sooner?” Daichi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it would have, had you not been so oblivious.” Daichi can feel Sugawara smiling against his arm. “But honestly? No. I think now was the perfect time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“University is coming up soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading into different career paths, I’m pretty sure,” Daichi murmurs. “And different universities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. But please don’t ruin the mood right now, don’t get me all worried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> has barely started.” Sugawara gestures vaguely with the arm farthest from Daichi. “Let us lead these next few days like newlyweds on honeymoon. Nothing can stop us and nothing can break us. After all, many couples do long-distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust us that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do!” Sugawara gives Daichi a fond look usually only reserved for the volleyball team. “I trust you a lot more than what you may think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Whatever air of worry is quickly replaced by Daichi’s flusteredness. He stammers, unable to come up with a response. Sugawara’s statement doesn’t aid him: “I know how much you like being called that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...do. Just not here. Later. A different time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha! I have found what turns you on!” Sugawara pumps his fist in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more than just that,” offers Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohoho, you’re quite the saucy boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi isn’t sure how to respond to that comment, and Sugawara instantly picks up on it. He clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi whispers, “Nothing to be sorry for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway…you know I’m not gay, right?” Sugawara seems a little shy saying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Then what are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pansexual. I don’t really let gender determine my attraction. I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>people. Like I was into Asahi back in first year-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Kiyoko-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiyoko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara nods. “And my queer awakening was Johnny Depp. And then Madonna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny Depp and Madonna</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Wow, Suga. And when did I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day I dyed my hair grey. Back in first year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see why,” Daichi says. “I think I fell for you a bit before that. When Asahi made me join his compliment campaign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been keeping your feelings secret for that long? Really?” Sugawara laughs, but then turns serious. “Uhm, Daichi...you know how Akiyama is, you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non-binary, I think they said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara is almost silent when he continues speaking. “Yeah, non-binary. I’m very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused by all of this gender business…” Daichi hums as Sugawara shifts beside him. Daichi knows the grey-haired setter is nervous, so Daichi hugs him closer. “But like, I think I’m somewhere along those lines? I don’t feel one hundred percent like a boy, and I don’t feel like a girl at all. But I think I can connect closest to non-binary. There’s more to it, of course, but it’s a lot to explain right now. I started to realize all of this after I met Akiyama, because when they started to tell me about how they realized they were non-binary, I realized that I sort of connected with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi waits a beat before replying. He does not want to disrespect or annoy Sugawara, and at the same time wants to process the information. Eventually, he comes up with something to say. “So in our English classes, you know how you have different pronouns depending on your gender? If you are not a boy, what pronouns would you use, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been thinking about this for a while. I think I would use the gender-neutral pronoun, the singular they/them.” Daichi tilts his head in confusion. “We were taught that they/them is used to refer to more than one person, but according to Akiyama and the internet, you can also use it to refer to a singular person. However, I think I would still be okay with using he/him pronouns. In that case, Akiyama said I would be using ‘he/they’ pronouns. I’m not sure if I would be comfortable being out to the entire world, I would much rather prefer to be out to the people I know would love me and support me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi presses a kiss to Sugawara’s temple. “I appreciate you telling me all of this. You don’t have to come out to everyone right now, or ever, if that’s what you prefer. Either way, you are valid.” Daichi flinches a bit, unsure whether he used the wrong word. “Is that the proper term?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s it. Thank you.” Sugawara gives a small smile. “Can we continue this conversation another time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Suga. But I’m glad that you told me, and you can always talk to me about it, because we’re boyfri—sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>...dating.” Daichi waits for Sugawara to nod. “And therefore I am always here for you. Now what shall we discuss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How thankful I am to have you here with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sappy, Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Really, though. I’m very happy I made the choices I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the choice of doing crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had I not, you wouldn’t have called me hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi chuckles. “Please don’t remind me of that,” he says. “That was so embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only encouraged me to confess to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we tell the team?” Daichi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely want to tell Asahi and Noya, but I think we should try to keep quiet about it for a while,” Sugawara declares. “So there’s no drama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Don’t want us to be outed, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get it. I do want to come out eventually. Probably not in high school, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“College?” Daichi offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. College.” Sugawara has his head tilted against Daichi’s. Daichi’s free hand is surrounded by the warmth of Sugawara’s two hands, and when he moves his fingers he can feel the volleyball calluses that have formed over the years of hard work. Daichi wishes he could go back to a younger version of himself and tell him there’s nothing to be afraid of or confused about: One day, there will be a moment in time where he is sitting on the top of a hill wrapped around the prettiest person he will ever see. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>this pretty person is wearing a leather jacket. Daichi makes a mental note to remind Sugawara to wear it again. The world could not be any more perfect than it is right now. Daichi knows that soon, they will need to go home. It is still a school night, after all. He wants to scold himself for thinking of such a thing, but it is an inevitable, bittersweet thought. The day will end and soon, the week. He’ll be able to sit on this hill with Sugawara again another night. It will never be the same experience as right now, but that’s what gives this moment its special charm. Daichi looks at Sugawara, who lets out a content sigh. He turns his head to look up at Daichi, something shining in his eyes. “So, what will you be to me until we finally get to college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi takes a moment to think. If they won’t make their relationship public until they graduate from Karasuno, they’ve got to give this era a name. “I want to be something like a friend to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Something like a friend’? How bizarre,” Sugawara murmurs. “A good kind of bizarre. It fits for a relationship that’s being kept secret. Little do most know, we make each other playlists based on songs that remind us of each other. We hang out together in secret, and you’ll take me to cafes and be a total sap. I want to have that.” He yawns—they need to head home soon. “Do you think we’ll be able to reach that point where we are no longer in this secretive state?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe we will. And I hope you believe so as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara grabs onto Daichi’s hands tighter and a slow, calm smile spreads across his face. “I think I could get used to being something like a friend to you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this piece. I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>Once again, special thanks to those who supported me during this writing process and especially to Egg and @key_stone.</p><p>Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>